Machines, such as those used in construction environments, generally include one or more electronic devices associated therewith. Such electronic devices interface with the machines to transmit and receive machine location and other machine related information. One such electronic device is a telematics device. The telematics device transmits machine information to a base station, via a communication network of the machine. The telematics device may also receive information from the base station for controlling one or more operations of the machine.
In some cases, the electronic devices are mounted on a roof of an operator cab of the machine. A mounting assembly is used to mount the electronic device on the operator cab. For example, the mounting assembly can be used to mount a telematics device on a machine. Based on a type of the machine, a harness of the telematics device may be coupled with a housing of the mounting assembly in multiple configurations (e.g., such that the harness exits from a side of the housing or from a bottom of the housing). The multiple configurations increase the level of complexity associated with the mounting assembly and increase the time associated with mounting the electronic devices on a machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,270,018 describes a rooftop antenna. The rooftop antenna includes a base that has a protruding base foot part on the base lower side. The base foot part is formed integrally with the remaining part of the base and is electrically conductive or coated, together with the base, with an electrically conductive layer. The base foot part also has a channel for accommodating the coaxial line. Further, the coaxial line is inserted into the channel of the base foot part in such a way that at least one section of the outer circumference of the outer conductor of the coaxial line is pressed mechanically to make direct current (DC) contact with the electrically conductive inner wall of the channel.